Réconfort
by laylou-miimi
Summary: Un cauchemar qui n'est pas un songe. Et après ? Que fait l'homme le plus puissant du pays ? Après...


Hello les gens !

Un OS qui m'est venu après la saison 4 et l'épisode 3, ce sadique épisode 3, donc spoil évidement (je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment nécessaire de le préciser mais on ne sait jamais hein !), comme d'habitude j'espère n'être pas trop à l'Ouest pour ce qui est des personnages et je compte sur vous pour me donner votre avis !

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et la série est à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier (juste du plaisir de partager ;).).

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

La journée avait été longue et épuisante. Ereintante. Mycroft y songeait en admirant le liquide ambré dans son verre, avant de le boire d'un trait. Il se lève et se ressert, l'alcool coule dans un léger clapotis, Mycroft boit à nouveau d'une traite avant de s'en resservir un et de se diriger vers sa fenêtre. Il observe la nuit, calme, froide, il frissonne. La campagne, parce qu'il a préféré une demeure à la campagne à son habituelle habitation en ville, est noire et silencieuse. Un nouveau frisson lui parcourt l'échine et sa main se resserre autour de son verre. Le vent se lève et vient chatouiller les branches nues des arbres. Le froid mordant de la nuit semble se matérialiser sous la forme d'une brume aux allures astrales. Et là alors que dehors les arbres gémissent sous les rafales du vent, et pour la première fois Mycroft désire de la compagnie, a besoin de compagnie. Il se surprend à penser que Sherlock en a de la chance, ses pas l'entraine vers son entrée, il avait John. Sa main glisse dans la poche de son manteau, il avait même une filleule maintenant, il en sort une carte. Il est peut-être le frère intelligent, Mrs Hudson était là aussi pour Sherlock, mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, et ça faisait mal, son frère avait raison. Son frère a raison. Mycroft était seul. Terriblement seul. Mycroft est seul. Irrémédiablement. Eurus est incapable d'éprouver des sentiments, Sherlock est resté un enfant et fonctionne au grés de ses sentiments, comme l'a si bien décrit sa logeuse, Mycroft est entre les deux. Il n'est pas incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit mais il n'est pas non plus capable de laisser ses émotions diriger sa vie, persuadé que la raison est la meilleure option il ne sait pas comment les gérer ni les exprimer. Il les enferme quelque part et ne s'en soucie pas, ou le moins possible, son inquiétude pour Sherlock passant souvent la barrière derrière laquelle il les confine.

Mais là, et c'est nouveau, elle le submerge, cette émotion. Ce besoin de compagnie, la carte tourne dans ses doigts. Sherlock est la personne la moins ennuyeuse et la moins lente qu'il connaisse, mais il ne va pas le déranger pour si peu et il ne se rabaissera pas à demander ça à son frère. Le mouvement de ses doigts s'arrêtent et ses yeux se fixent sur le numéro inscrit.

"-Eh merde..."

Mycroft regagne le salon et s'empare de son téléphone sur la table basse, composant le numéro, il abandonne la carte sur le meuble et se laisse tomber dans son canapé en soupirant, attendant que la tonalité cesse et laisse place à une voix. Une voix douce et chaleureuse. Une voix qui remarque la fébrilité inhabituelle de son homologue mais qui ne dit rien. Une voix qui accepte l'invitation espérée dans d'autres circonstances. Une voix qui sourit au soupir à peine dissimulé de son interlocuteur. Puis une voix qui raccroche. Une voix qui se met en route.

Une quinzaine de minutes se sont écoulées depuis l'appel téléphonique quand une voiture se fait entendre sur le gravier à l'extérieur. Mycroft dépose son verre et se dirige vers sa porte d'entrée. Un arrêt, un bruit de portière et la voiture qui repart. Mycroft ouvre la porte. Devant lui, souriante et refermant son parapluie, la voix a un visage qui sourit. Il s'écarte et la laisse entrer. Elle dépose son parapluie et il la débarrasse de son manteau. Elle glisse sa main sur son épaule et dépose un baiser sur sa joue, il sourit, recule, et s'empare de sa main qu'il survole tendrement dans une caresse de ses lèvres. Ils rejoignent le salon, et toujours aucun mot n'a été prononcé. Aucun ne le sera avant le lendemain. Ils n'en n'ont pas besoin. L'un y était, ce qui n'empêche pas l'autre de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Les mots sont futiles quand la présence suffit. Elle se déchausse et ses pas glissent sur le parquet pendant que Mycroft lui sert un verre avant de la rejoindre près de la fenêtre. Il lui tend et elle l'attrape en faisant se frôler leurs doigts, délicieuse douceur. Deux verres s'entrechoquent. Une main glisse sur une épaule. Ses doigts se serrent légèrement. Une main plus fine vient se poser sur celle-ci et serre ces doigts crispés. Les doigts se relâchent finalement et s'entrelacent. Deux mains entremêlées glissent le long de deux corps immobiles. A peine trop proches. Presque trop loin. A un souffle. Le clair de Lune envahit l'espace. Embaume la pièce. Discret reniflement pour humer ce délicieux parfum, si connu. Si reconnaissable. Si discret. Si envoutant.

Déplacement subtil. Invitation à changer de pièce. Acceptée. Pieds nus effleurent le plancher de bois. Montent les escaliers de bois et entrent dans le lieu secret. Intime. A peine une découverte. Presque une intrusion. A la lumière nocturne. Au fond à droite, brillant sous les rayons lunaires, un piano à queue noir. Majestueux. En face un bureau de merisier au rangement discutable. Imposant. A gauche, un lit. Grandiose. Au draps de soie. A la couette sombre. Aux oreillers fournis, et roselets. Assortis au plaid en travers du fauteuil. Trônant devant la fenêtre. Compagnon de longue soirée en solitaire. Bibliothèque parsemée sur plusieurs bouts de murs. Rimbaud, Verlaine. Nietzsche, Goethe. Thomas, Doyle. Rare et précieux. Magistral. Le lit s'affaisse légèrement à son bout. Regard vers le piano. Sourire. Un hochement de tête. Un verre déposé sur laqué noir. Les touches se laissent découvrir. Effleurement de noir et blanc. Appuie de notes. Mélodie qui s'envole. Yeux qui se ferment. Les lèvres maquillées plongent dans le liquide boisé. Descente brûlante. Corps s'embrasant. Corps qui se rapproche. Au grés de chutes de vêtements. Yeux qui ne s'ouvrent qu'au contact du corps presque nu qui s'assoit à ses côtés. Regards en coin, qui finalement se croisent. Se fixent. Doigts momentanément aveugles ne s'arrêtent pas de jouer. Main gracieuse arrête la danse d'une autre sur le clavier. Puis la main glisse, le long d'un bras, d'une épaule, d'un torse, s'enfonce dans une poche. Ressort en serrant un paquet. Une cigarette en est sortie. Glissée entre des lèvres fines. Le ballet de doigts cesse et un nouveau commence. Une flamme vacille. Incandescente. Attise la cigarette. Inspiration de fumée. Soufflée sur le visage en face. Impassibilité, sourire moqueur et mouvement gracile d'un corps qui se lève. Cigarette déposée entre les lèvres de l'autre. Chemin sinueux entre les habits laissés par terre. Un regard dessine les courbes qui s'installent entre les draps. Nouveau nuage de fumée. Mouvement. Lenteur exagérée. D'autres vêtements s'échouent sur le sol. Poches vidées sur la table de nuit. Second corps qui se glisse entre les draps. Dernier nuage de fumée, puis cigarette écrasée avant sa fin. Bras croisés derrière la tête et regard vide, Mycroft frémit. Une main se pose sur sa joue. Il tourne la tête. Le masque tombe. Ses yeux fixent le plafond. Sur sa joue, un pouce essuie une larme. Un visage se penche au dessus du sien. Deux lèvres se posent sur les siennes. Une de ses main glisse dans la chevelure grisonnante, l'autre caresse une hanche. Alanguissement. Salives mêlées. Langues qui se rencontrent. Langueur exquise. Embrassade langoureuse. Bouches se séparant. Regards brillants. Sourires. Des jambes qui s'entremêlent. Une main qui glisse au creux de reins et une tête qui se pose sur une épaule. Deux êtres s'endorment. Apaisé. La Lune se cache derrière les nuages et n'éclaire la pièce que par intermittence. Respirations endormies, elle veille. Presque oublié dans un coin, un parapluie veille lui aussi.

Le Soleil brille dans le ciel, éclairant une brume toute anglaise et matinale. Le vent souffle et l'air frais balance des branches verdies. Une odeur de thé règne dans la maison. Un bas de pyjama, un tee-shirt et une robe de chambre à peine nouée, Mycroft observe son invitée seulement vêtue d'une robe de chambre empruntée, et en pleine conversation téléphonique. Au bout du fil, il le sait il a aussi reçu nombres de textos de la part d'Anthéa, le travail.

"-Ne peuvent-ils donc se passer de nous à ce point là ? sourit-il, amer.

-Apparemment pas, réplique-t-elle. "

Même si elle sait que sa question n'attendait pas de réponse.

Installés dans la cuisine, chacun savoure son breuvage silencieusement. Un peu de lait pour l'un, un peu de sucre pour l'autre. Tout un art dans tous les cas. Au bruit d'un énième message Mycroft éteint son téléphone, exaspéré, et ce n'est pas le seul téléphone à s'éteindre. Mycroft ouvre un tiroir et en sort un paquet de cigarette. Il s'en allume une, et le regard féminin à ses côtés est réprobateur, bien plus que celui d'Anthéa quand elle le surprend en train de fumer. Mais il s'en fiche.

Dehors les nuages s'amoncellent et le ciel bleu disparaît peu à peu sous la noirceur qui approche. Et si l'Angleterre se réveille sous la menace de la pluie, chose banal, elle se réveille sans se douter que son Gouvernement est meurtri. Meurtri de ce qui est arrivé, meurtri de ce qui va arriver. La simple idée d'envisager l'explication qu'il devra donner à ses parents l'épuise déjà. Et l'attriste. Il leur a menti. Et il aurait préféré qu'ils ne le sachent jamais. Ses parents la croyant morte, son frère ne s'en souvenant pas, elle était sa seule inquiétude, il était lui le seul à s'en inquiéter, un peu comme sa croix. Qu'il s'évertuait à porter seul depuis des années, surveillant chaque détail qui pourrait s'avérer dangereux pour lui, et son secret. Mais maintenant il allait falloir leur expliquer qu'elle n'était pas morte, mais qu'elle était enfermée, il tairait, avec l'accord tacite de son petit frère, qu'elle avait tué et qu'elle s'était amusée avec eux pour détruire Sherlock. Ou une explication dans les grandes lignes avec l'impression de détails qui ne sont pourtant pas donnés, il sait faire, dire les choses sans les dire. Taire l'important et faire passer l'insignifiant pour important. Il le fait souvent, il maitrise cet art à la perfection, le Gouvernement Britannique est obligé de le maitriser. Cette pesante discussion à venir lui arrache un soupir. En face de lui, des yeux clairs l'observe, et voit son monologue intérieur en silence, et en sourire.

"-Elizabeth.

La nommée plonge ses yeux dans les orbes marrons de son homologue.

-Mycroft."

Le silence reprend ses droits dans cette grande demeure si peu souvent habitée, devant ses deux hôtes importants. Devant leurs choix de le laisser régner en maître, le silence exprime toute sa splendeur. Tout son mutisme et son bruit si doux. Et sous sa couronne inébranlable de calme, apaisant, silencieux, doux, les heures s'écoulent. L'une après l'autre. Au gré du tic-tac d'une horloge, d'une montre, sans trotteuse pour plus de silence. Elle défilent et s'approche petit à petit le lendemain.

L'orage a éclaté en fin de matinée, et a duré une des ces nombreuses heures, les éclairs ont striés la lande et subjuguer les personnes présentes. Derrière une vitre, sur un perron mais à l'abris, l'admiration de la nature à durer le temps de sa violence.

L'orage passé, le silence a repris. La nature se tait, pour deux âmes isolées, aimablement, naturellement.

La nuit approche, la Lune apparaît déjà, volant la vedette à un fade couché de Soleil à l'horizon grisonnant et brumeux.

Demain le Gouvernement Britannique retournera au travail, avec son homologue féminin, et l'Angleterre retrouvera son Gouvernement sans se douter qu'il avait pris des vacances.

Gouvernement Britannique, Aîné des Holmes, Homme de Glace, Mikey, peu importe le nom qui lui est donné, et qu'importe à quel point il vous méprise, vous dénigre, vous parait invivable derrière son petit sourire moqueur, il l'est.

Mais un jour alors que le dernier semblant de conversation a eu lieu, des heures auparavant et que depuis rien n'a été dit, même dans la conversation silencieuse qui lie les deux agents.

"-Merci."

Lady Smallwood s'est sentie privilégiée.

Mycroft Holmes s'est sentit humain.

Pendant ce temps le silence continue son règne.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, en espérant que vous avez apprécié, en tout cas dites le moi ça m'intéresse;).

Bisous à vous;).

A plus les gens;).

Merci à Iyd pour son adorable review qui m'a fait très plaisir bises à toi !


End file.
